Revenge on Illea
by WinteryRose
Summary: What if at the end of the Elite America really was eliminated, but never got a chance to settle things with Maxon? Instead the two had some not-so-happy parting words. When a huge lie is made about her on the Report America is even more set on getting revenge, but what happens when things don't go as planned? Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first published fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! The T rating on the story is probably unneeded but I guess we'll see. I hope to be uploading new chapters every day or so, depending on my schedule.**

**The first chapter is what could have happened right after America's presentation on The Report.**

**Also, sadly I do NOT own the Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass, however much I wish I did. With that said, umm read on I guess? I don't know how else to write that. Haha. Ok let's stop listening to me ramble- AHH! –Bag gets stuffed in mouth-…**

If you asked me to tell you a little about myself, I would probably tell you my name is America Singer, I am 17, I specialize in music, and I hate Maxon Schreave. Ok, maybe not that last part, but only because I have no desire to be accused of treason. I wouldn't really care at the moment but that would ruin my chances of getting revenge on that horrible prince and his tyrant of a father. After I did that, then I wouldn't care what they did to me.

I knew if I told someone that I hated Maxon, they would wonder why. They would ask if it was because of losing the Selection. But no, it goes far deeper than that. I sigh and try and think about happier things, but with no luck. I eventually give up and allow the events to come flooding back into my mind.

-Flashback-

_I needed to think, and the only place I could really do that was the gardens. Though my maids were insistent that I stay, I left, taking the long way, down a back stairwell on the other end of the wall. Besides the occasional guard, the first floor was empty and quiet. It felt like the palace should be bustling with activity, given how much had happened in the last half hour or so. _

_As I passed the hospital wing, the door flew open and I ran right into Maxon, who dropped a sealed metal box. He groaned after we collided, even though it wasn't that hard. _

"_What are you doing out of your room?" he asked, slowly bending to pick up the box. I noticed it had his name on the side. I wondered what he was storing in the hospital wing._

"_I was going to the gardens. I'm trying to figure out if I did something stupid or not." _

_Maxon appeared to be having a difficult time standing. "Oh, I can assure you it was stupid."_

_(_**AN: This is where it gets a little changed up)**

"_Well maybe I'm not the only one who is stupid here!" I yelled forcefully. Memories of him kissing Celeste and spending most of his time with Kriss came rushing back to my head._

"_If you are talking about me, I don't see how I am so stupid. You are the one who just sent the country into chaos, or didn't you notice?" Maxon said, looking more annoyed by the second. One thing I didn't understand though is why there was a look of pain in his eyes as well._

"_Oh, because playing with my heart isn't stupid at all? You know what, maybe you are right. That isn't stupid; it's something only a stuck-up, spoiled brat of a prince would do."_

_Maxon gasped and pulled himself up rigidly. Sort of like how he would always sit on the Report._

"_I could arrest you of treason for that, you know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "See, point proven." He was just confirming my opinions. The old me would have laughed at the expression on the prince's face. It was a mixture of shock and outrage. I guess I had never really changed. If the moment hadn't have been so serious, I would have made fun of him._

"_You know what, I eliminate you. I thought I loved you but you can't take anything seriously anymore Just leave, leave and never come back." Maxon said, his tone of voice started with a shout but became a whisper. I thought about saying a biting remark, like how I already had assumed I had been eliminated and how glad I was to never come back. But I stood silently in shock as I registered the hurt on Maxon's face before he turned and limped off._

_I watched him disappear before I followed his lead, walking back to my own room. I took in the place for the last time and marched out past the perfect lawn. I was turning away from the palace, away from this awful competition, away from Maxon. But I realized later I had left a part of me there._

-End of flashback-

When I got home at first all I felt was anger. What an awful excuse of a prince. Then I felt glee, the type someone who was not right in the head would feel after murdering someone. At least I had gotten my share of revenge on Illea. But when I tuned into the Report that Friday, I felt the strongest of them all- revenge. A burning desire to strike back, to do whatever it would take to make the royal family feel what they had done to me. Because what showed up on my family's old-fashioned TV was not something I would have on my list of okay things to say about me to a whole country. And I would get them all back for saying it. Just you wait, I thought.

**So there we have it- Chapter one of ****Revenge****. How did you all like it? I would appreciate reviews telling me something I did well and something I could do better so I can become a better author. I will not be offended at anything written as long as it is not meant to be mean. Don't worry, you'll get to see more of Maxon. The next chapter will explain a little more about the situation, and what was said on the Report. If you have any predictions, go ahead and share if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I got eight reviews in ONE day! Thank you so much guys! Special thanks to Knife to Heart for following my story, for favoriting and following both me and my story, and my first reviewer, Animagus-Steph. **

**RitzaHerondale: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Basedonthosebooks: I have not decided yet, do you want some Maxerica in here?**

**Anonymous: Thanks, you should really read the books though! That way you understand :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much for writing "Don't make America too mean", it made me rethink the whole story! Haha. And thanks for reading!**

**Prnamber3909: I don't know; do you want there to be Maxerica in here? Thanks for reading!**

**Dauntless: Thanks!**

**Dakotamo: Aww thanks I love your enthusiasm. And you were the only one who made a prediction so thanks!**

**Animagus-Steph: Thanks! You were the only one who gave me advice as far as what to improve, and I will keep it in mind!**

_Last chapter: America gets in a fight with Maxon before being eliminated, and then discovers some lies made about her on the Report._

Because when I tuned into the Report, Gavril came up to the podium.

"Maxon, we have all seen a member of the Selection be eliminated, but would you care to tell us why she has left?"

Maxon gets up from his seat, "I don't see why not. Lady America has been telling me she loved me from a few weeks into the Selection, but after the Report last week I met her in the hall and she told me she didn't love me, and she never had. Even though I knew I was starting to have feelings for the girl, when I learned she was just playing with my heart and only there for the crown, I became angry and eliminated her."

I was outraged. **HE **was the one who was playing with my heart. And now he turns it around on me? What was wrong with him? I slammed my fist down onto the couch and turned the TV off angrily. Luckily none of my family was in the house; they had gone on a trip to a nearby province using the compensation they had gotten from the palace. None of them knew I had been eliminated yet.

Honestly, I was glad. I didn't know what my mother was going to do, but it definitely wasn't going to be pleasant. Not that I cared at the moment. I got up off the couch and left the house, slamming the door as I went. I suddenly looked around, wondering if any of the neighbors had heard me and came out of their houses, but it was absolutely silent.

Where was everyone? Usually the place was bustling with activity since our house was on the edge of a city. I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and go for a walk. I went in the opposite direction of the town, and I was passing Aspen's house when I heard it- sobbing. Lots of sobbing. I forgot about my walk and turned to the direction of the noise.

My feet led me to a clearing that was usually used for big events. When I got there though, it was draped in black. People were wearing black; the flowers were black- that's when it clicked in my head. It was a funeral.

I immediately rushed over to the coffin and peered inside. I didn't immediately recognize the person. He had a shaved head, with signs of dark hair. His eyes were closed. He was wearing a guard suit but it had a giant stain down the side. It wasn't till I read the golden label on the side of the box until I realized who he was- Aspen.

How could this happen? He said he would never leave me! Tears formed in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. He must have died not too long ago, since I had seen him a week before I left.

Then I remembered that Aspen's family must be heartbroken- where were they going to get their income now? They relied on Aspen for almost everything. I walked over to where his family was huddled on the ground. The twins were hugging each other and sobbing, his mom was crying into her handkerchief, which his youngest siblings just looked confused.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Kamber turned on me. "This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't gone to the palace, then he wouldn't have been meeting you and have been in the wrong spot when the rebels came! They killed him!" Her eyes were red but she still managed to get her point across.

"What! I didn't- I didn't know…" I sank down onto the ground and wept. Aspen was gone because of me, Maxon was, well, going to be a tyrant like his dad. And I, I would grow old as a Three. Both the people I loved were forever gone, out of reach. I had waited too long to choose between them.

I didn't know how long I stayed there. But I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark. Everyone was gone. I was lucky to still be there, since curfew must have taken place a few hours ago. The police could have taken me to jail. I was lucky, I guessed.

I then realized I was going to have to take revenge on Maxon soon, because otherwise it would be too late. People will have started talking about me, and if I wasn't already in jail I would probably be arrested for treason, just like Maxon said he could.

I took the key for the house out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. It was a strange thought but I had always wondered why it was black- I mean, we owned so many paints for May and Dad's art. But now it fitted my mood. I left all the lights off as I made my way to my room. I was still tired even after my "nap" in the clearing, so I promised myself I would start planning in the morning. I feel asleep within minutes of laying there.

When I woke up, it was eleven in the morning so I fixed myself some lunch and sat down at our small kitchen table, chewing thoughtfully on a sandwich. How could I get Maxon back? Of course I had enough power and fame now to have access to some pretty good hired people. I could hire an assassin, but the guards would probably catch him before he could get to Maxon.

Plus, it would be kind of suspicious if word got around. And if the rebels couldn't get to Maxon, then an assassin certainly couldn't- wait a minute! The reason the rebels couldn't get to the royal family is because of the safe rooms. If there were some guards who knew where the royal safe room was, they could block it somehow. Except there are other safe rooms in the palace.

If the rebels disguised themselves somehow and pretended to be guests who wanted to speak to the royal family they could shoot them, but that could go wrong. The royal family could refuse, or a guard would jump in front of them, or the rebels could be checked for weapons.

I needed ideas. And honestly I wasn't the best planner. But I knew someone who was… I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think America will call? If you think about it, the answer is pretty obvious. Please review predictions, constructive criticism, and what I should keep doing. Also, do you guys want this story to be Maxerica or no? Please tell me, I honestly hadn't thought about it much. But don't worry, no matter what Maxon WILL get to explain himself, but will it be too late? Mwahaha, I love doing that!**

**Another thing I wanted to say- Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, I have had 97 visitors, according to my traffic setting. **

**THANKS!**

**-WinteryRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! 18 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Most of you guessed who America was calling, and also everyone mentioned wanting Maxerica except a few people. So, yeah I have to figure out how to get that into here, but I already have a pretty good idea how. Also, Aspen DID die for a reason, it wasn't just like I randomly decided I didn't like Aspen and decided to kill him. Even though that is something I might do, sorry to the Asperica fans. So yeah…**

**RitzaHerondale: Oh my gosh, I am so honored and it's cool that you're from Argentina! My mom went there in high school and she says it has a nice atmosphere as far as people.**

**HyperFLUFFY: Yes, I totally agree with you! And yeah I got a lot of people saying to do Maxerica so I probably will :P**

**DaughterofSea: That's an awesome idea! I'm not exactly sure how I will get them back together, but I got so many reviews saying to that I have to or there will be riots! Haha.**

**Basedonthosebooks: Alright, Maxerica it is! And honestly I wouldn't have been able to guess either. Both Marlee and Nicoletta would be good people to call.**

**ilona18: Yeah, Marlee is way too sweet, but she's smart! And Maxerica it is!**

**Dakotamo: You have great ideas! Hehe. –Evil grin- **

**Cassidy: America and Maxon probably will since so many people want them to be together.**

**YamiBlueberry-chan: Yes, yes I did kill him. Don't worry, he died for a reason :P And LOL nice idea, that would be so funny. "Hi! I'm a maid!" –shoots- **

**EileenAbbey: Thanks and okay, looks like I'm doing Maxerica! :P**

**XxAquastormxX: It's good that you are reading them now! And thanks for the suggestion.**

_Last chapter: America sees the report, Aspen is dead, America calls someone._

"Hello?"

The voice had a thick accent. I grinned. "Hello Princess Nicoletta."

"America! Dear, I'm so sorry you get eliminated. Almost the whole country of Italy was rooting for you!"

"It didn't work out. Then, he made up a ton of lies about me on the Report when I left!" I told her.

"Oh, and I thought he was actually going to be a good king! Is there anything in particular you wanted to ask me?" the princess said, sounding thoughtful.

"Actually there is. Is it possible for me to… stay in Italy for a while?" I said hesitantly. There was another thing I wanted, but I didn't want to start off big.

"Of course, we can arrange a room for you in my palace if you want. Anything else?" Nicoletta asked eagerly.

"Just one more thing and this is kind of big so I understand if it is too much. Can you somehow arrange for Maxon to come to Italy, so I can talk to him?" I really needed her to say yes. Even though I felt bad for leading her on about me wanting Maxon back, this was important.

"I think I can do that. We were planning to host a party anyway so it should be no problem. Now I really need to go, I'm sorry to cut this short," Nicoletta's voice was already fading as she spoke.

"Bye!" I said, and she hung up. I did a little dance of victory, before realizing that I must look absolutely stupid. I laughed for the first time in forever. It felt good to laugh. I laughed and laughed, not knowing why in the world I was doing so.

But now I was more certain than ever- my plan was definitely going to work. Then I thought of something- what would I do with Maxon once I saw him? If I kidnapped him then where would I take him? And if I killed him, well… Could I really kill Maxon? Another part of me argued that well, he deserved it. Making lies about you that could change your life and breaking your heart were most definitely unforgivable.

Yet, I didn't think I could do it. What was wrong with me? It's not like I… I… love him. Or do I? I shook the thought off. Foolish, crazy me. Yet the thought haunted me for the next few days, along with the question _what will I do?_

Later I receive a call giving me the details for the trip to Italy. The next day I would have to get up early because my flight was leaving at 10 in the morning. I would arrive in Italy and get to stay at the palace with a maid to provide me with what I needed. I could pack clothes if I wanted but they could make me some there if it was needed. I would stay for three weeks. And I would attend the party just before heading home. Before hanging up, the man gives me a number to call if something happened. _Perfect_, I think.

I make sure to pack some books, my favorite dresses from before the Selection, and a few dresses I brought home from the palace. I assume they will have food at the airport and on the plane so I don't pack any snacks. However, I do bring a pillow and blanket for the ride just in case. After packing I go to bed, even though I am not in the slightest bit tired.

But I do fall asleep because soon my alarm is beeping and I sit straight up. It is six in the morning. I stumble into the kitchen and butter a leftover pancake that was sitting in the fridge. Such luxuries compared to life before the palace, but small when I imagine all the food that sits in the dining hall every morning. I eat it quickly and check through all my stuff, making sure I didn't forget anything. At the last minute I pack the jar with the penny in it. I mean, why not? Aspen's dead because of me. The least I can do is find a way to remember him.

Outside the house I catch a bus to the airport, since it is too far away to walk. It takes an hour to get there. When I arrive, I check my watch and see that it is only 7:30. I get in a line to check in. The man at the counter is quick and efficient. If he recognized me, he showed no sign of it. I noticed a few people staring and pointing at me, since I didn't bother to wear a disguise, but no one came up to talk to (or arrest) me, so I took that as a good sign.

But things went downhill at the security line. I had been standing there for five minutes when a big red siren goes off. _**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_. It goes on and on. Suddenly a man runs, screaming, down the line coming from the direction of the scanners. He had a gun in his hand. He seemed to be looking for something.

Then the man stopped, grinned and raised his gun. It was pointed directly, unmistakably, at my heart.

**MWAHAHA I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Ok so this story needed to be posted yesterday but I had to finish up some homework sadly. So it had to be posted today instead! Maxon will be in either the next chapter or the one after that, so don't fret. They WILL be united… On a happier note, in the comments this time you can write:**

**Random stuff**

**Who you think the man with the gun is**

**Predictions (duh… just kidding)**

**What your favorite dessert is (yes, seriously)**

**What I am doing well and can improve on**

**Thanks guys for all your support, it really means a LOT to me! This story may be depressing at the moment, but the reviews make me happy again! And don't worry we will get to the sunshine and rainbows part but first we have to go through the storm, if that makes any sense. :P**

**-WinteryRose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I have updated, but spring break ended so I have been at school :( but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it. By the way, thanks guys for 5 favorites, 15 follows, and 29 REVIEWS! **

**Basedonthosebooks: Yeah, what would we do without our ignorant little America? And yes, I love cliffhangers!**

**XxAquastormxX: Thanks for the advice, I will try and keep it in mind :)**

**Guest mih: I was planning on making her fall in love with someone in Italy, but I changed my mind because I have seen a TON of stories doing that lately. And I LOVE brownies! As for music, I like Katy Perry and upbeat stuff. Occasionally I listen to sad songs if I'm in a bad mood :P **

**Ilona18: I like those things too, especially chocolate ;) **

**Knife Toot Heart: I feel so bad because I was calling you Knife to Heart LOL. And wait- does that mean you eat unicorns O.O And thanks so much for the compliment that really made my day! (Also, when I read the last part of your review, the prediction, I was like: STALKER REBEL LOL!)**

**Missmya16: Nice predictions!**

**HyperFLUFFY: Ahh cheesecake! And idk if I can do longer chapters but I will try! Also, yes I will do some sunshine and rainbows and makeout scenes when America gets back together with Maxon :P**

**Guest: OMG LAVA CAKES! –Drools-**

**So here is chapter 4!**

_America is boarding the plane to Italy when a man aims a gun at her heart_

I screamed loudly. The security guards ran up to the man, and he seemed to realize what was about to happen. The guards grabbed the gun just as he pressed the trigger and there was a loud boom. There was a shriek, which I thought was mine, although I wasn't really sure. Nothing was registering in my mind except one thing- there was blood all over my shirt. My world faded to black as I crumpled to the ground.

It seemed like seconds later when my eyes open later. I jerk my head up and look around, expecting to see the man with the gun hiding somewhere, but instead I find myself looking at a room that had little to no color. The walls, floors, and ceiling were white. I looked down and found myself sitting on a bed- also white. Then I realize I must be in an infirmary.

A few minutes later a nurse holding a clipboard comes rushing in from a door located to my left. She explains what happened as she checks my heartbeat and changes some bandages that were covering a wound in my stomach.

"So you probably remember that man who shot you, right?" she asks me, and I nod.

"Well, he shot you in your lower stomach. It's a good thing it wasn't your heart, or we wouldn't have been able to save you. Well after he shot you the airport was in chaos. Half the staff was trying to help you while the rest of themwere trying to get the man into custody." She explains to me.

"His name is Sandy Black, isn't it?" I ask. The name just comes out of my mouth, and I have no idea where I had known it from. Neither did the nurse, apparently, because she gasps.

"How did you know that?" she asks while writing stuff on a clipboard, "It's top secret- only a few people at the hospital, along with the government, know that name."

"I don't know," I say, shaking my head. The nurse looks thoughtful before continuing the story.

"Well anyway, he was arrested and taken to jail. Meanwhile, you were brought here. You have been out for a day."

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Italy."

The nurse walks out the door, and I spend a long time thinking on the information I had just learned. I honestly don't know how I had learned the name of the man, but I didn't think the nurse believed me when I said that. I wonder if my shooting had been on TV. Even if it had been, I doubted that many people cared. Most of my country hated me for what I had supposedly done to Maxon's heart. And I didn't think Maxon cared one bit what happened to me.

That was fine with me though, because I didn't care what happened to him either. But if I was in Italy, that meant I could continue planning for my revenge on Maxon.

Sometime later I fall asleep, and when I wake up I ironically find a TV in my room. There is a remote on my bed, so I grab it and press the button that looks like the "on" button. Sure enough, the television turns on. I admire it. It's a flat screen TV that is at least 80", and the resolution was amazing, especially compared to my one at home.

There is currently a show playing called "Italian Cooking". Someone had done me the favor of making sure the shows had English captions showing up at the bottom of the screen. I flip through the channels, looking for something that appeals to me, when I come across the Report. That's right- it must be Friday again.

I focus on the screen. My vision is a little blurry but I can still make out what's happening. Gavril is speaking.

"-Have all heard what happened to America Singer, formerly in the Selection. But for those who have not seen the footage, here it is."

The screen is now showing a video of the man shooting me. I watch myself let out a high-pitched noise as I fall to the ground. I force myself to look away as men beat up the man called Sandy and pull him away. It's not that I like him- it just reminds me of poor Marlee and Carter. I suddenly think of how selfish I had been over the past few weeks. How could I have not thought about them? And my family must be freaking out.

A tear leaks from the corner of my eye. What had I turned into?

**Maxon's POV**

It was Friday, and the Report was live. Gavril had shown all of Illea the clip of America being shot. To see her so helpless- it reminded me of how stupid I had been. I gave up my only chance to be with her, and now she probably hated me. I didn't know why I did that whole thing on the Report about her, I was just mad at her for calling me a stuck-up prince. Hadn't my father said the exact same thing? The video ended, but I paid no attention to that. I was lost in thought, but was jerked out of my zoning when Gavril called my name.

"Prince Maxon- knock knock, anyone in there?" I could tell Gavril was trying to make it into a joke about me not paying attention, and I was thankful for that. Especially since I was going to get a whole series of lashes from my father later that evening for "not being princely". Oh, how I hated that whip.

"Yes, excuse my rudeness. Would you please repeat the question?" I say, sitting up in my seat. Maybe I can make up for my reckless behavior, although I kind of doubt it. I think nowadays Father is just looking for an excuse to whip me, even though I did nothing to him except being born. I guess that might be a crime to him, though, since I wasn't the perfect son he had always wanted.

Gavril looked grim as he said, "I asked, what did you think of the footage?"

"I think that no poor girl like Lady America should have to go through that."

I spoke cautiously, knowing if America were here she would hate me for what I had just said. But currently she was in an unknown location- even Father didn't even know, and he had spies all over the world. I also said it because I felt like the least I could do was start portraying America in a better light from now on.

Gavril interviewed the Elite on how well they felt they were doing in the Selection, but I hardly payed attention. I was thinking of how if America was here, I would be so much happier. I had realized over the past few days that I didn't really love Kriss, well not the way I loved America. Kriss was so much simpler and weaker than the other girls. I didn't know if she would be able to handle the stresses of being queen.

At the moment, though, she was my best bet. I would always hate Celeste to what she had done to America and I's relationship. If I had just eliminated Celeste when America had asked me to, America would still be here. And Elise had no spine. If anything, she was more boring than even Kriss. You could literally predict her next words. But still, I just wished America was back, or that I could at least make up with her. It was killing me to be away from her, and to know that she was probably still mad at me made it even worse.

While I was thinking all this, Gavril was wrapping up the Report. Luckily I was kind of listening when he asked,

"So Prince Maxon, do you already have a girl in mind for the One?"

I nodded and said, "I do, in fact. The winner will be announced after I come back from a trip to Italy in a few weeks."

This stirred up the crowd, but the Report was already fading to black. I collapsed into my throne-like chair and sighed heavily. My father surprisingly exited the room without a word to me, but he sent a glare my way. Meanwhile, my mother came rushing over.

"You did great, as alwa- What's wrong Maxon?"

Great. Just what I needed, I thought ungratefully. "Nothing," I mumbled.

My mother looked unconvinced, but she walked away. I guess she wasn't in the mood to deal with me at the moment, which suited me just fine.

I got up and stomped off, angry at the world. Why must everything happen to me? At least soon enough I would get to visit Italy and take a break from my crazy world. Even better- I was going alone! I would probably get to see my friend Prince Fredrick while I was there. I felt bad for him, since he was going to have to deal with Daphne. They were getting married in the fall.

I hadn't gotten to talk to Fredrick in a while, though, so I didn't know how he felt about that. But I would be extremely grateful to get to vent out all my problems to him.

Now feeling considerably better, I finally realized where my feet were taking me- to America's favorite place- the gardens. But for once I didn't feel bitter towards her while there. I actually felt peaceful. I stopped to smell the roses- literally, along the way. The garden was recovering from winter, but it was still a beautiful place. Before America had come to the palace, I had never truly appreciated the place, but now it was a favorite spot of mine to hang out in.

I sat on a cool stone bench, surrounded by crossbreeds of daisies, tulips, poppies, and all sorts of flowers that I didn't know, or care, what the names were. There was a fish fountain in front of me. After a while I got up and washed my hands off with the water coming from the fish's mouth. This was a symbolic fountain, meant to represent Christianity- some major religion before World War III.

But I appreciated the fountain more for the cold water rather than the history. It was like the wetness was clearing my thoughts and mind. But all good things must come to a close-

"Maxon Schreave!"

I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today and went in the direction of my father's voice. I rubbed my back, preparing myself for yet another whipping, but was surprised when I found Father.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you." He said, sounding cross.

"I was in the gardens, Father. I'm sorry to have displeased you." I said, standing up straight. I was beyond trying to praise my dad, but I could at least try to behave.

"Well, come on. We are going on a little… trip."

I gulped.

**Okay, so that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger, was it? Did you guys like how I used Maxon's perspective as well as America's? And I'm so proud of myself- I did a 2000 word chapter- a first for me! **

**Okay, so today's review questions are these:**

**Any predictions?**

**Is there anything I need to change, or something you think I should keep doing?  
**

**Is there something that you want to happen in this story (besides Maxerica)?**

**And the random question: If Maxon died in The One, would you rather America end up with Aspen or someone completely new to the story? (Don't worry, Maxon isn't gonna die in my story, this was something I thought of randomly)**

**Oh, one more thing- Who has read The One yet? I heard some stores stocked it early. Sadly, I have to wait till the 6****th**** :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge on Illea- discontinued? **

**I'm sorry to say that Revenge on Illea might be discontinued. I've kind of lost interest in this plot after The One came out… I guess I will see how many people would still read it if I kept writing. **

**Majorbooknerd: Aww thanks! Comments like yours completely make my day :)**

**Snow Wonders: I couldn't either! Truthfully, I was using a countdown app and checking it every few minutes! Haha.**

**known as divergent: Ikr! That's why I was hoping Kiera would kill off Aspen in The One. NOT TELLING IF SHE DID MWAHAHAHA! Anyways, I was dying to read it too! I had a countdown thing going… ;) And thanks for your compliment! That means a lot :D **

**RitzaHerondale: Cool! Thanks so much for reviewing like every chapter! It's very nice to have someone as supportive as you.**

**Guest: LUCKY! I had to wait!**

**Basedonthosebooks: Wow, you are very creative (and evil- jk) And yeah, I totally agree with her being with a new person.**

**HyperFLUFFY: Thanks! And I was laughing soo hard in the first part of your review- I was totally lost! As for your advice on POV switching, thanks. That's actually a pretty good idea (not switching POVs so you can keep secrets from readers). And for your answers to my questions, I think you had some pretty good ideas/predictions! I would feel really bad for you if you couldn't get a copy of The One, though… It's really good. Guess what happens in it? The boy who America ends up with has five letters in his name. I wish I could see the expression on your face when you realized both boys have five letters in their name- LOL! Oh and by the way, I kinda have to use POV's for this chapter, but I will try and use your advice in the future? If there is one? Idk?**

**Selected For Dauntles: Sorry, I didn't really update soon :( And I agree, I think Kiera should have killed him (sorry Aspen fans!)**

**Kite Toot Heart- That's what I said. And yeah, I have a thing with stalkers too.. Thanks for le complemento lol**

**Linnerothi- YES YES YES I agree! Except I just started reading Divergent… Spoilers! Haha. **

**Ilona18- I had to wait too, and I am exactly like you. I don't read mystery books because of that, lol.**

**Well, here's chapter 5… Idk if there will be a six, but if lots of people read this chapter, and are interested in more, I might continue… I swear this isn't for reviews, I just got bored of the story…**

_America gets shot and brought to a hospital in Italy, Maxon is featured on The Report and is taken on a surprise trip with his dad._

**MAXON'S POV**

Father pulls me by the arm to the Royal Garage to where a shiny red Ferrari is waiting, driver and all. He gestures for me to climb into the back while he seats himself into the front passenger's seat. I open my mouth to ask him where we are going but he shushes me.

"A surprise" is all he says. I am immediately suspicious, of course, since my father doesn't really "do" surprises. Well. That's not completely true. He does LOTS of surprises- but in the form of whippings, trips to battlefields, and last minute paperwork given to me. What I really mean, though, is that he doesn't give me exciting presents for my birthday (he has given me the same present for three years straight now), take me on fun vacations, or even do anything out of his way for me.

So when he leads me into a fancy restaurant called "The Palm" I am already wondering what meeting is going on here.

"Come on son, cheer up! Can't I take my only child somewhere just for fun?" Father says, clapping my back. I fill my mouth with air, about ready to either laugh or cry. Luckily, Father doesn't see my expression since he is too busy talking to the hostess. I turn around to face her. Suddenly, recognition dawns in her eyes and she puts her hand over her mouth. I knew if America was here, she would be cracking up or rolling her eyes at the hostess, who is now in a low curtsy. I have to remind myself that America isn't- because of me.

Anyways, now my father is trying to get the hostess to stop saying "Your majesties" over and over- and she stops- but only to faint right on top of me. Looking around for help, I gently set her on the floor. Luckily, Father called over some of the workers and they take care of her as a different man takes us to a table.

Finally everything is calm. Father is looking at the menu as I look around the restaurant. It's the type of place that has fancy white tablecloths and flowers with vases on every table. The bay windows project a great view of Angeles, and the floor is a fancy shade of red. It really is fancy. Maybe I should ask Father to bring some of the Elite here on a one-on-one date.

Speaking of Father, he suddenly pulls out a small package from his pocket and gives it to me.

"For you, son."

I squint at it.

"It isn't my birthday yet, father..?"

"I know, it's just a little something."

I suddenly wonder if my father is really actually starting to change his ways, like my mother has always pestered him about- until I open the present. Because it is one of those picture frames that folds out and has multiple pictures on it. There is a picture of each Elite on it; Kriss, Elise, and Celeste. It has a clear message- forget America. Concentrate on what's in front of you.

"Thanks Father" I manage before mumbling something about having to go to the bathroom. I slip down a hallway and into a room that appears empty at first sight. But suddenly I hear a voice.

"Long time no see, huh Maxon?"

**I know, I know… It's really short.. Sorry… Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. If not, I will start a new fic and just delete this or something. Idk yet. Well, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**America's POV**

_Maxon meets someone he hasn't seen in a long time at a restaurant his dad took him to.  
_

I yawned sleepily as a maid came in to open my curtains. The curtains, as well as the rest of the room, were truly beautiful. Even nicer than the ones back in Illea, and that's saying a lot. I didn't know how I was going to get used to being back in my old, run down house. Maybe I could convince Mom to buy a new house with the money I earned from the Selection. I yawned and rolled out of bed- a big mistake, I realized, when my whole body protested. I had gotten out of the hospital last night, after them giving me a long, stern speech on not doing anything to mess up the wound even more, but I was still pretty sore. Italy's doctors must have been much better than the ones in Illea, though, since they healed me in just under a day, and let me rein freely the next.

I glanced over at the clock- 11:23. Unsure of if I should go meet the royal family for lunch, I decided to at least freshen up in case there were any visitors. I got up, carefully this time, and stumbled in a sleepy haze over to the shower. The shower, as well as pretty much everything else, was distinctly European, but ten minutes later I was scrubbing, shaving, and shampooing away. I wanted to look my best today. When I finished, I treated myself to a short, hot, nice bath- and enjoyed every second of it, but it was really too short. I eventually forced myself to open the drain, watching both physical and emotional dirt disappear. I sighed. When had I suddenly grown up from the light, carefree girl I was before the Selection?

When I got dressed in my old clothes in the bathroom and walked into my bedroom, I immedietely heard a tsk tsk sound coming from by my closet. I spun around, searching, until I found the source of the noise- an older looking maid. She was looking at my clothes and shaking her head.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She just laughed and held up a gorgeous dress that perfectly captured the image of both casual and stunning, and needless to say, I was in love. With a dress. In Italy. Never thought my life would go this way! I wish Aspen, or Maxon, or SOMEONE I knew was here- it was getting pretty lonely. But the maid was pretty nice. She made me close my eyes as she did my hair, makeup, and put on my dress for me. Finally, she lead me to a mirror and I got to open my eyes. I gasped, squealed, and hugged the maid. I'm not usually a squealer, or even girly, but the way I looked now was definitely squeal-worthy.

I was wearing a white dress with a sweetheart neckline, made causal by a thin belt wrapped around my waist, and the dress's hems were adorned by a floral pattern. My hair was curled, coming halfway down my back, and my shoes were black pumps. My makeup was light, focusing around my eyes. I looked... beautiful.

"What is all this for?" I asked the maid curiously. She smiled.

"It's a surprise, honey. But we better get you downstairs or there will be no surprise to speak of!"

I was excited, but nervous too. What if I forgot all the Italian I learned with Kriss? What if it was a social event and Maxon was there?" I worried like this all the way there, as a guard led me. Only when he stepped back to open the door did I realize that there was not one but THREE guards following me around. They must have been seriously worried about that assassin- I may have known his name, but I didn't know how I knew, or anything else about him. Were they keeping something from me? This train of thought was lost as the guards led me into the room- and everyone yelled "surprise!" I smiled and looked around. There was the royal family, of course, lots of foreign men and women, most over whom I didn't recognize, and- my family.

"Daddy! Mom!" I tried not to run to them. They enveloped me in hugs. May and Gerad were there too, standing shyly off to the side. I was glad that Daddy was proud of me and Mom wasn't mad that I lost, but I really wanted to get to talk to my siblings again, so I broke away as gently as possible and gave them both a hug.

"It's so good that we can be a family again now! I wanted you to marry the Prince but I think now you should do whatever your heart should tell you to do," May told me. Wise words from a young teenager. I thanked her and knelt next to Gerad.

"How's your soccer going, buddy?" I asked him.

"Good?" He said shyly. I frowned. When had Gerad EVER been shy? I would have to fix this. But before I could say anything else, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Princess Nicoletta.

"Surely you would like to come meet my sister and parents?" I nodded eagerly, but then glanced back at my family. Dad nodded approvingly, but I still shot back an apologetic glance before letting Nicoletta pull me away.

She lead me regally through the crowd, striding swiftly through the mass of people, with her hand clutching my wrist. Some people tried to interview me, asking questions like,

"How do you feel about getting eliminated, Lady America?" And

"What would you tell Maxon if you could say anything?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Princess Nicoletta pulled me away.

"They will take your words, and twist and twist until it is not truth anymore. Don't tell anything to them."

I nodded, somewhat bewildered. Finally I spotted what could have only been her parents, King Derek and Queen Charolette. They both wore kind expressions on their face, nothing like Princess Nicoletta. I barely knew her, but I could already tell she had a very... distinct personality.

I curtsied, they smiled, we chatted about small things.

I thanked them for all they had done.

Normal things.

But I couldn't help feling distracted.

Something was off.

Everyone went quiet.

They felt it too.

I glanced around.

Had enough time

to register

that there

was a

bomb.

and just... like... that...

_It's funny how you can go a whole lifetime without ever being hurt, and then suddenly there's a killer after you- a killer who will stop at nothing to see you gone._

**Opinion time! SHould this stay as just romane, or should I make another main idea mystery? i'm fine with either. Sorry about long wait- this got retyped THREE TIMES. Yeah.. Next chapter up within two days of ten more reviews :)**

**QOTD: Sweaters or Sweatshirts? Nike or Adidas?**

**For sake of time, I'm not going to respond to reviews today, but thank you SO MUCH for all the support! Love u guys :) And reviews. So please review :) Just kidding. Review if u want to, though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm updating early- I know I haven't gotten ten reviews for this chapter yet but I don't know, I'm just really thankful for all these new reviewers! And don't be shy if you have read my story and not reviewed- I won't bite! I love getting to know new people, so even if the review isn't related to my story, just talk to me if that's what you want to do! Or PM me- whatever makes u guys happy! :) Well here ya go:**

**MAXON'S POV**

"You?" I managed to croak out. My voice seemed to have gone numb. She laughed at this, a cruel, bloodthirsty laugh.

"Who else? Did you really think I would forget "us"?"

"There IS NO US," I said harshly. I pushed her against the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Aww, you're becoming just like your father. Bullying people, girls nonetheless. I have to say, I'm-"

"What. Do. You. Want." I spat out, releasing her from the wall.

"What do I want? I want you to marry me."

I choked on laughter. "No matter what you think, I don't love you."  
"Nor I you. However, I am the crown princess, and you are the crown prince, so I would have TWO countries under my thumb. Works out pretty nicely, don't you think?" She smiled, a glint in her eye that made me want to be sick.

"If you think I would marry you-" I started, but she interrupted yet again.

"Oh, you will marry me. Do you know how I know? Because, let's just say that I have my ways... You wouldn't want sweet, bold America to get hurt, would you?"

My eyes widened, and she knew she had hit a soft spot- one that I HAD to reverse.

"I don't love that... creature. At least, not anymore." I forced out, every word tasting like bile. _I'm sorry, America. Even if you don't even care, I'm sorry._

"Hmm... well how about the rest? That girl, Kriss, maybe? Sweet, pretty? Or maybe the stiff one- Elise? She cackled.

I had to force my lips shut to keep from yelling threats. She had me- and she knew it. Her family's military was at least three times the size of ours. Plus, our families were allies so they pretty much knew everything about our country, including secret entrances.

She continued on with her threats. "If it's not one of them, how about your mother? Wouldn't want her to get hurt, would we?"

"No!" The cry came from my lips without thinking. I snapped my mouth shut, but the damage was done.

"Then marry me. You have two weeks to decide. The people you love, or destruction," She said, already walking away. She stopped, halfway out of sight.

"Oh and, let me remind you- I'm watching you- all of you!" She laughed, and then was gone.

I sat there in the dark a long time. Trying not to cry, or move, or even think.

"Maxon?" Maxon!" My dad eventually came looking for me. He found me in the dark room, and slapped my back, hard. I tried not to wince when his hand connected with one of the scars. I just looked at him, waiting for the harsh words that were sure to come. But they didn't. Instead;

"Come on, son, time to go home. Not sure what you're doing in here, kissing some girl, maybe?" He said, his words slurring. He giggled like a little girl.

_Oh. He was drunk,_ I realized in disgust. My father was drunk. Not sure what this would mean for me later on, but I followed him out of the restaurant anyway. I stared at my shoes until we got to the car. I noticed that my father had left the pictures inside. Thank goodness. Hopefully he would forget about this whole evening. That is, if I was lucky.

Someone who I didn't know was driving the car- probably someone from the restaurant who realized that my dad wouldn't have been able to drive in his state. When we got back to the palace, I thanked the man and told him to keep the car- we had dozens like it. He thanked me over and over, but I just nodded, still kind of stunned from the events tonight. Maybe I should have reacted more, but for now this was my burden, and that meant keeping it a secret, and if that meant acting like everything was fine, I would.

I sighed, but my thoughts were interrupted by my father's slurred voice.

"A little- little help here boy?" I just shook my head and walked away. I wasn't going to babysit my father, not tonight. Plus, I liked the feeling of revenge on him, even if it was only a little thing that no one would remember anyway- no one except me. Maybe I WAS turning into my father.

Tonight, though, I had bigger things to worry about.

**This was kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise you guys.** **Thanks for all the positive feedback! **

**Today's Question is: What is the stupidest thing you have done in the past week? Also- what do you think Maxon will do when he finds out about that bomb? It probably won't be pretty, I'm warning you...**

**Mine is asking if you put the no-stick spray on BEFORE or AFTER the wrap that you have to put over the pan. Really stupid, I know. Haha.**

**Someone the World Forgot: Thanks! It's good to know that people are actually reading (and liking) this story! And yes, I love nike too :) Thanks for reading!**

**Basedonthosebooks: Yeah, I think it will be kind of a mixture- I know mystery fanfictions have ended up failing in the past so I am a little wary of doing that, but you never know! And yes, Sweatshirts rock! I like nike most of the time, too! Thanks for reading!**

**ThisGirlActuallyReads: Yay! Thanks for taking the time to review! And I have to agree, I love sweaters! I wouldn't be able to choose between those and sweatshirts, though, they both rock. :) Thanks for reading!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Thank you! Ya, that was something I thought Clarkson might do- but then again, he IS very unpredictable. I don't like him at all. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Thank you! I love cliffhangers. I think this is the first chapter I haven't used one. Its kind of relieving, actually. And yes, love that song. "So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater..." Haha. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Thanks for all the follows/favorites, guys! I'm thankful, I really am. I would just really love to actually get to talk to you. And this goes for everyone :) If you decide you aren't going to read this anymore, at least tell me why. If you do like this story, tell me what you like about it, please! This helps me to be a better writer. I am new to this, guys, and I would appreciate the help. Thanks :)  
**

**MAXON'S POV**

It's morning now, and Father is nowhere to be seen. I tried to think about last night's encounter a little before going to bed, but I ended up falling asleep. I had breakfast with Mother, a quite reticent affair. Now I'm off to the office to work on some last-minute paperwork for yet another budget meeting. I knew Father wouldn't be that thrilled that he wouldn't be there to check over my work, but I think this paperwork is rather simplistic. I glance over the schedule handed to me at breakfast. The meeting is in the afternoon, so I figure I have about five hours to check in with the Elite.

I think Kriss would enjoy a picnic, since she has mentioned a few times how she just wants to see me as, well, me. I think this is the best compromise I could give her. I block off some time there. Then for Celeste, hmm... One-on-One time is out for sure- I learned my lesson last time. I would have laughed if there weren't guards standing in the halls. Maybe this was silly of me, but I didn't care to have people think I needed mental help as well as emotional. I imagine if America was here, she would just stand there laughing at me. She always thought I had the silliest feelings. And that's what gave me the idea of inviting Celeste to see some sort of show, perhaps a circus or band could come to the palace. That way, we would be surrounded by people who were performing for us, and she couldn't just start making out with me again. Perfect.

Now, Elise was a hard one to think of a date for, since I knew literally nothing about her, so I took a break to actually get some work done. I got halfway through the paperwork before a thought struck me- if I don't know her at all, why don't I arrange for some time for us to do whatever pleases her? That way, I can find out more about her, even if it is only what she enjoys doing in her spare time. I like this idea far better than anything else I had in mind, so I jot it down on a spare piece of paper before finishing up in the office.

I get the dates ready after this, first sending out an invitation for lunch to Kriss, to which she immediately said yes to. I loved this part of Kriss, always so positive and full of happiness. She didn't replace America, but she was an amazing person whom I admired greatly. Of course, I admired all of the girls, each in a different way. Celeste had more than her fair share of confidence, which might come in handy someday. Elise had a sense of honor, a rare trait in Illea, although New Asians were very admirable in that sense. And even though Elise sometimes irked me, I respected her. Which is why it at least brought a smile to my face when she also accepted my note asking her for a date. I was a little unsure of how she would respond, since I thought it was only fair to tell her the whole details of my plan, but sure enough, she told me she would enjoy this greatly.

Planning Celeste's date was a little harder. There were hardly any circuses in the area, and the ones here were a little unskillful, according to a few of the maids and guards I stopped to ask. Most of it was improvisation on the spot, they said, so instead I requested a band to come play. I hadn't heard of it before, but the band was pretty big, and was called "Thundering Towers". Mother called them and they told her they were "honored to come play". Father, of course, may not be too happy about this band, he was more of a classical person, if he listened to music at all. He didn't like loud noises much. After pondering this dilemma, I decided to have the band set up in an empty room in the East Wing. The room was pretty far away from most places Father might be, so I thought this place would be suitable, especially if the band brought acoustic screens with them. With this done, and twenty minutes before my date with Elise, I figure I could go relax in my room, or read a book to calm me down.

Halfway to my room, I am stopped by a very out-of-breath butler.

"Your majesty, there has been a... mistake", he said in between breaths. A mistake? What could possibly have gone wrong? Was the band not able to come after all? I nod for him to continue. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath. The butler was not exactly fit-looking. No, he was more chubby than anything else. I had seen the man around a couple of times, and he was usually a very cheerful man, so when he lost his composure for a few seconds, showing a very frightened face, I suddenly grew very nervous.

"Italy... has been bombed." He says, and then looks around to make sure no one else is standing there.

Was this a joke? Someone's not-so-funny idea of a dare, to tell the prince that one of the countries that Illea really wanted an alliance with has been bombed...? He isn't laughing, or smiling, and he looks very grim.. Wait a second... I suddenly realize something-

"America?" I half shout. Then I remember to lower my voice.

"What of America?" I ask, breathing heavily. I have to remember all of my father's lessons in appearing calm even when you are anything but. I know otherwise I would freak out. I am scared enough as it is.

"Lady America is alive... but she's well... She's..."

I nod for him to go on, fearful of what comes next. At least she is not dead, I just hope that she is alright.

"Lady America is in a coma, and your mother has arranged a flight to Italy immediately... Just in case." He informs me nervously. The shock must have shown on my face because he quickly tried to assure me

"They think she is going to live, we just want to be on the safe side, you know, just in case, it will be okay, your Majesty", the butler stammered out. It clicked somewhere in my head that he was rambling.

I tuned him out, though. My sweet, strong America was in a coma; one that she might never wake up from. I put my head in my hands. This is all my fault! If I had never been so empty-headed as to eliminate her, she would be here, not Italy! And yet twice now she has been attacked and injured. Twice! My poor, innocent America...

I needed to get to Italy as fast as possible.

* * *

**America's POV**

When I saw the bomb, I only had a second to register what was about to happen. I can remember clearly what happened. I glanced around the room, and everyone was having a great time, talking and laughing, but I also recall there being a few people like me who had seemed to be looking around anxiously, sensing that something was wrong. Although I don't think even they realized it was a bomb. I myself only noticed because I had looked up, seen a man dropping it from a balcony overlooking the room. Not wanting to risk his own life, the man had made sure the bomb had a few seconds left when dropping it.

I was in too much shock to run, to shout. I just stood there. I might have cost all of their lives. Nicoletta, her family, her friends... All of them might be dead because of me. But right now, I needed to focus on if and how I was still alive. I could think and breathe, but then again... Maybe I was in heaven.

I was shocked when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a whisper in my ear. I couldn't make out the words, but the voice was soothing and comforting. The voice made me feel safe. I had almost fallen asleep- that is, as much as I could while in my state, when there came a shout. This time I knew exactly what they said-

"Prince Maxon! When did you get here?"

Maxon was here. Things would work out; I could feel it. I wasn't going to die. Not today.

**If people are still going to read this story, I can update more often now because guess what guys- I got my own laptop this week! **

**The question for today is: If you could be one character from The Selection, who would you be and why?**

**Please review :) **

**-WinteryRose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm writing this chapter a day in advance so you can have a chapter tomorrow (today for you). So proud of myself! Just kidding. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Maxon's POV**

I got to Italy yesterday, and went to visit America right away. Even in her sleeping form, I was relieved to see her, whole and safe. I was amazed by Italy's hospitals. Everything is all white and modern, and so orderly, unlike ours at home, where everyone just bustles about. Italy's technology is so advanced, one of the reasons Father is so set on getting an alliance with them. Illea has a few things that he thinks they could trade. North America is one of the most developed economies, it has been since America. While countries can, natural resources like oil and minerals don't just disappear.

They had used this tool for America, yet another thing we didn't have in Illea. It looked like it had hooked up her heart to a machine and the machine was breathing and pumping blood for her. The machine fascinated me. Maybe I could get someone to explain how it worked to me. I realized that if America was awake, she would have teased me about my interest in learning. We really needed to stop doing this to each other- getting injured and scaring the other to death, thinking they were going to die. But for now, I just hoped she would survive the week.

* * *

It was later that week, and America had made great progress. She was breathing regularly, and had even made some movements. Even if they were simple movements, I was so proud of America- as if she was my family and had accomplished something big. Then again, surviving was a big deal. Especially if you are the target of a group of fully trained assassins.

I was currently visiting in her in the cheerful infirmary- she had gotten moved out of the hospital. She looked so peaceful while she was in a coma. As if she was just sleeping normally. I wondered what I would say to her if she woke up and saw me. She was bound to hate me- I was appreciating not seeing a scowl on her face at the moment. I'm sure that'll be coming soon.

But when America did wake up for the first time, I was having dinner with the Italian royal family. All of them had luckily survived. Two people had died, and a few, like America, had gone into a coma. No one had been able to identify them yet- they were covered with scratches and dirt, and no one wanted to move them to bathe them, since that might make their condition worse. Luckily, according to a group of nurses I had overheard, almost all of them had made good progress. Everyone else was fine.

When America woke up, they told me that my name was the first thing she said. When she fully awoke, though, she didn't mention me again. Probably had thought at first that she was back at the palace in Illea, where I could always hold her hand when she woke up. I felt extremely guilty that I hadn't been there, so I rushed right in as soon as they got me. It was nice to know that the nurses trusted me enough to not hurt her- physically, but also emotionally.

It was like the heavens knew what day it was- the skies blessed me with a sunny day with a few puffy clouds- America's favorite type of weather, other than rain and snow. The windows were open, surprisingly, though I found out later that was America's doing.

I sat down next to her in one of two plush chairs. I sank in, so I scooted to the edge of the seat to hold her hand. Even if she had fallen back asleep, somewhere in me I believed that this would make up for earlier- and I was right. First a tiny crack, then all the way open, America's beautiful blue eyes looked right at me.

"Maxon?" she whispered, sounding like she didn't believe what she was seeing. I smiled at her. She smiled back, and we sat there, saying nothing. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful, so I rubbed circles on the back of her palm until she fell asleep again. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep too, because I was woken by a loud, screeching beeping noise, and then a scream down the hall. I started sweating, and got up, looking around.

"America?" I hissed. She didn't even twitch.

"America!" I shouted carelessly. She still didn't move. I quickly felt her heartbeat. It still beated steadily. Thank goodness. I had thought the beeping was for her. But that left me with a different problem- what the beeping had been for. I peaked outside the private room. The guards that had been there earlier were gone. And the one that had been by America's bed was gone also. They must have gone to help whoever was screaming earlier. I needed to go make sure everything was ok, but I couldn't just leave America here defenseless. I would have to take her with me. I gently lifted her up. She had a bandage on her back, so I adjusted my grip so the wound wouldn't open.

I started walking hastily towards where I had heard the noise earlier. I didn't know these halls well, but I quickly found my way to where the scene was unfolding. And almost screamed like a girl. Because there, tied to the wall, was a body drenched in blood. And a man dressed in black with a gun as big as me.

I did the only thing I could- run for my life.

**Here- I'm sorry, I had to think of a cliffhanger for you guys. So this is what I came up with! Special thanks to someone who reminded me that this whole story was stupid because I never thought about where the guards were. So I made sure to leave some suspense with them. What happened to them? Did they get kidnapped? And who is the man with the gun? That's a little obvious if you think about it ;)**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite season, and favorite type of weather? Also, is there something I am forgetting to include in my story (like the guards), such as a character or thing that factors in?**

**Someone The World Forgot: I agree! I love May! And thanks for being such a loyal reviewer- any writer would be lucky to have you reading their story :) **

**Guest: Thanks! And I love Marlee. She rocks! Thanks for reading!**

**MaryWayland: Thanks so much! That totally means a lot to me :) And I love new reviewers! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: I couldn't agree more. Redheads do rock. And yeah, who would pass up Maxon? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**May Singer's POV**

She always said to put on a brave face. But its hard for me to pretend everything's alright when my sister and Maxon have been missing for a week. It's hard for me to laugh or smile when they could be forever gone. They could be... _dead. _

Queen Amberly has been spending time with me. She reassures me that America is a strong young lady, and so is Maxon. I just want her to be home again. Queen Amberly acts like everything is okay. She brushes my hair and tries to excite me with colorful dresses. I try to pretend to be happy, for both of us. It's very hard. I wish America could just come back now. I miss her so much.

**Maxon's POV**

I ran as hard as I could, hardly stopping to breathe. I ran like my life depended on it- which, I guess, it did. I didn't glance back to see if the man had followed me. I didn't look anywhere but forward. I clutched America to my chest, but I tripped on the slippery floor, and she went sliding, her red hair surrounding her head on the ground like a halo. I tried to get her, but the man in black got there first.

"Did you want something, _Prince Maxon_?" he asked, sarcasm lacing every word.

He slowly reached down and gently took America's body off the floor. It was a small comfort to know she wasn't awake. She wouldn't remember whatever horrors were sure to come next.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

That was a mistake. He laughed cruelly. He seemed to have gotten an idea, but from the way his face was contorted into an evil smile, it wasn't a good one.

Why did bad stuff always happen to America and I? Usually things got pretty bad, but I suspected we might not get out of this one. At least in the rebel attacks we were all in the safe rooms. The one time that America wasn't, the Northern Rebels were attacking so they didn't hurt her for some reason. But who was this man, and why did he want America? I was about to find out.

"I'll let her go. Just follow me," he said, laughing.

My mind raced quickly, trying to find a way out of this. He hadn't covered my mouth, or put my arms in chains. Maybe I could kick him from behind while he wasn't looking, grab America, and-

Suddenly he pulled out of his ragged coat's pocket a whistle the size of my palm. He put it to his mouth, and blew. I swore that the whole castle could hear that whistle, but no one came running- at first. Then we all turned at the sound of footsteps. I hoped that they were guards, coming to shoot him down for capturing America, but that hope was terribly crushed as a group of five men came marching down the hall. They wore suits of gray. All of them were muscular, and each gripped a gun in their hand. His men. If I wanted to escape, I had to do it now before there were six muscular men with guns watching over America and I.

We were in a narrow hall, but I figured if I kicked hard enough and quick enough, the man would fall, drop America, and I could grab her and run past him. I took a deep breath, and counted to three.

He was only half-watching me, starting to give orders to his men in a language I didn't recognize. I backed up the tiniest bit, then kicked him, hard, in the stomach. He keeled over, groaning. Right on cue, he dropped America and I scooped her up and sprinted in the opposite direction, forgetting about the other men. This was a deadly mistake. A bullet went flying by America's head, embedding itself in my arm. I couldn't feel anything. I kept on running. Three more bullets went whizzing by my head before I knew I had to get out of their range. The narrow hallway wasn't good for avoiding fast-moving objects aimed so accurately it was scary. The only reason I was still alive was because I kept sliding with my shoes, doing an awkward run. It was hard to hit someone with a bullet when they kept doing the chicken dance all over the place while running as fast as they could.

But finally, a cheer went up from the other end of the hall. I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I glanced down. There was blood gushing from my side. There was also a big, gaping hole where they had got me in the arm. Suddenly I felt very lightheaded. I was about to reach a room that hopefully I could hide in, but I realized I wasn't going to make it. I couldn't hold America for much longer, my arm was burning so bad, and I couldn't run when my side had been shot with a bullet. I tried anyway. I was a few feet away. Faintly I heard the men in gray sprinting down the hall behind me, laughing like this was just some huge game. I guess it was, to them. And then I couldn't take it anymore- I collapsed.

I was unfortunate enough to have a great view of the men coming up on me. I took a little pride in that the leader of their brigade, the man in black, was still down. I guess it had been a pretty hard kick. I tried to think about this, and nothing else, as I was sure this was going to be my downfall. The men stopped about five feet away, and aimed their guns at me.

"Don't move, or we shoot," one of them said.

I couldn't see any of their faces, but if I had, I would have guessed that they was scarred and rotten from the awful things they had done these past few days. They had injured the people of Italy, and then chased after America when she had done nothing wrong. I hoped America didn't wake up anytime soon. Sadly though, as the men came to handcuff me and cover my mouth with a handkerchief, I heard a muffled voice.

"Get off of me!"

America. I smiled, knowing that in our last moments together alive, she was still fighting. She was still the America I knew and loved. I closed my eyes, seeing spots even then. They would have to do worse than kill us to destroy who we were.

**Hey guys, its been a few days, but I wanted to get a chapter up to you guys today. The part in the beginning with May is showing you a little part about how people are reacting. As you can see, May is very upset. That part is a day after Maxon's POV, just so no one is confused.**

**Today's Question: If you could change anything in the Selection books, what would you change?**

**Theoneforever: That makes sense. I love the rain! Its so... amazing! Thanks for reading!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Thank you! That means a lot to me! Thanks for reading!**

**Someone The World Forgot: Yes, I have to agree! I love the days when it snows so much that you walk outside and you're like knee deep in snow! Haha. Thanks for reading!**

**And a big thanks to everyone who followed/favorite this story, its nice to have such dedicated readers! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is kind of just a filler chapter. Sorta short. Sorry!**

**Kriss's POV**

I thought I hated America. She had stolen the heart of the only boy I had ever loved. But I was wrong. I missed America, I really, truly did. I would never have wished her fate on anyone. Almost murdered at an airport, a supposedly safe place. Bombed in the Italian Palace-of all places! And then, finally, coming out of a coma to face unknown horrors. I was devastated at what had happened to America. I vowed that if she ever came back, I would never, ever be mean to her again. Even if she hated me. Even if she never wanted to see my face again.

I think the other Elite agreed with me. Even though none of them were close to America, none wanted her gone-not like this. Even Celeste. We all missed Maxon, too. Some more than others, I would say. But all of us still were affected. I personally was doing horribly. There. I said it. Maybe everything in my world I thought would stay the same was changing, but one fact remained the same- I loved Maxon. I loved him with every part of my being, and I would have gone in his place, died for him even. But unrequited love hurts. He can pretend, because Maxon doesn't want to hurt anyone, but this I know too. He doesn't love me. He loves America.

There was a time when I was willing to do anything to get him back, but like a balloon, that burning passion was gone. Now I knew I would have to settle for having him alive. I knew it would hurt, but what people don't understand is that when you're in love, you will do anything, _anything _for them.

And this is how I knew- I had to leave. I had to leave this palace, my family, Illea. Because all of them were better without me. Plus, a small part of me thought that maybe this was better for me, too.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I made plans to do the boldest thing I had ever done in my life.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

Darkness. A small patch of light. The damp scent of dying... rats? I didn't really care to find out, if I was being perfectly honest. But... how had I gotten here? From the looks, I was surrounded by bars- it suddenly clicked in my mind, and I remembered everything. The run down that never-ending hall, the men in uniforms, America... Wait, America! I glanced around, all panicky.

"Your girlfriend is perfectly fine," a voice said from somewhere in the shadows.

My cage (detect the sarcasm) was relatively small, and the voice seemed to be coming from further off. I crawled to the iron bars and squinted into the darkness.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"No one you would know," he said. I could almost _feel _the waves of amusement radiating off of him. If I could just punch him... Ah well. I had a feeling this wouldn't help my case much.

So instead I settled for biting my lip- hard.

"Well, get up then," he said.

"Where are we going?" I said suspiciously.

He hushed me and grabbed a key. He unlocked the door and put a finger to his lips as he sauntered off. He seemed to expect me to follow him, and as much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't going to be getting anywhere without him. Maybe he would lead me to America.

He stopped suddenly, and I bumped into him abruptly.

"Sorry," I muttered. I could feel my face turning red.

He muttered something about spoiled brats, but I could detect a note of friendly teasing in there, which didn't make sense if he was about to lead me to my death or something. I grinned in the dark. At least I would die knowing on a happy note, perhaps.

He started walking again, his key ring jingling against his pocket. My eyes had adjusted enough to see a few details. He was younger, with a red full beard. Taller than me, but not by much. He was muscular, wearing a tight cotton shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed to have seen better days. Not that my clothes were in much better shape.

Soon, he lead me to another... cage. I was being moved? No wait... I found myself again squinting. There was a lump in there. So, I had a prison-mate? Is that what they called them? I didn't have much experience with jails...

"I can see that. And no, she's not your "prison-mate". Take a closer look, but then lets go because we only have a few minutes before they notice you're gone," he said. I had said that aloud? Embarrassing.

But as I leaned for a closer look, I suddenly knew exactly who it was.

"America? Mer!"

I threw myself at her. She was still asleep, but alive. And that's all that matters.

"Now, lets get out of here," he said.

He walked off, glancing to make sure I followed. I stood, staring dumbstruck at him. He was letting me escape? But-

"Well, you coming?" he questioned, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked thankfully at him before scooping America up and following. What seemed like seconds, or maybe hours later, there was a beam of light. I raced towards it without a second thought. And then glanced back. He had started walking off like nothing had just happened.

"Wait-" I said, and he turned around curiously. "Thanks... Why? What's your name? How can I repay you?"

"Oh, a polite prince? This is new.." he said, smirking at me. I didn't know whether to be offended or not, but then he laughed, and so did I.

"Well there is one thing... Find the maid named Lucy, and tell her... tell her I'm _sorry. _Oh, and my name is Josh."

And then he was gone, leaving me to gape after him. And then there was one thing left to do- run.

So I ran, as hard as I could. Through endless stretches of forests- as the prison/hole I seemed to have been caged in was in the middle of nowhere. Then, through plains. Still no signs of civilization. And I finally had to stop, a few hours later. I had been filled with adrenaline, but America's weight was making my arms and legs start to hurt. Not that she was heavy- I guess it was just good old me.

I collapsed onto the cold ground, surrounded by tall grasses. My throat burned and I had a headache from lack of water, and my legs were scratched from prickly thorns that had decided my legs were a more interesting home than the grasslands. Should I have been flattered?

I wearily glanced around for water, not that it helped any. I noticed the sky was turning pink as I laid down carefully. Then I heard a noise. I perked up immediately, expecting enemies, or maybe, a rescue squad. I found neither. But I did find... a deer. Bounding off into the sunset.

Wait, a deer? That means there must be water around here, if there are animals. I sprinted after the deer, the pain in my body felt in every step. Luckily, it proved to be worth it. The deer had led me straight to a stream, camouflaged by the golden sticks that waved in the breeze. It was a truly beautiful sight, and I collapsed and crawled towards it. Thirstily, I put my mouth to the stream. The water was cool and refreshing, a pleasant surprise.

I cupped some in my hand and poured a few drips into America's dry mouth. She seemed to not choke, so I kept dripping bit by bit into her mouth well past sunset.

Finally, I decided it was time to sleep. Maybe we hadn't had food, and maybe tonight some animal of the night would eat us, but I simply was too tired to go on. The moment my head hit the ground, my eyes were closed and I slept heavily, my sleep thankfully lacking any dreams.

It was the first peaceful moment I had had in, well, a long time.

**Ahaha I updated! And I promise I will post another chapter within the next two days. You can hold me to this. This story is set to have about 10-15 more chapters on it and if I reach 200 reviews, I will do a sequel. My reviewers are so loyal, so I believe in you guys :) And I will try and update more often. Maybe I will just write all of it now and post twice a week. Y'all know that probably won't happen, but we'll see, I suppose. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated, even if they are constructive rather than, well, yeah. **

**(IGNORE THAT RAMBLING IF YOU'RE STILL SANE, I BEG YOU)**

**Today's Question: Are you that girl who thinks grammar is evil, or are you the type who gets mad when people write things wrongly?**

**My answer: I'm in the middle, if that makes any sense. Lol. Honestly, I couldn't care less :P**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: You rock girl! I couldn't agree more. I literally cried when Celeste died in The One, it was just SOO SAD!**

**Someone The World Forgot: Hehehe. It's funny how you tell me to keep updating but I never do. Lol. Wait, that isn't very funny, is it? For some reason I'm cracking up. :P**

**myfavebookistheselection: Yeah that would be cool! By the way, couldn't agree more with your username! :D I'll be a selectioner forever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I KEPT MY PROMISE! BA-BAM! Ok, sorry about that (I mean, me). Hehe.**

**America's POV**

When I wake up, the first thing I expect to see was those awful men. I had woken up earlier (and fallen asleep again an hour later) to find myself in a... bag. It would have been funny, except for the fact that I was pretty sure someone was trying to kidnap me. But, just before my eyes opened, I caught a whiff of something- flowers. Which was strange since I'm pretty sure evil henchmen wouldn't want to stop and smell the roses. No pun intended.

I curiously opened my eyes, and immediately regretted it. Light streamed into my vision from every angle, as if I were in heaven. Was I in heaven? A drop of water landed on my nose. I wrinkled my nose up and giggled. If Maxon was here he would probably start speaking all formally and offer to kiss it off. It made me smile just thinking about it.

I wondered if he had died too. I certainly hoped not. I knew Kriss would be a good husband for him. For some reason I felt strangly at peace- until another water droplet landed on me, this time on the corner of my lip. I sat up abruptly, and saw stars. I think I had sat there for about a minute before I could actually see again. But what I saw confused me... A man was sleeping with his arms sprawled out and his belly against the... ground?

We seemed to be in a grassy area. I was still sitting, so I couldn't see past the yellowing grasses that seemed to go on for ages. We apparently were graced with the blessing of water. There was a small trickling stream that was flowing past my face. I guessed that was where the water was coming from.

I turned back towards my companion. His hair was dirty, and I wasn't able to tell what color it had been naturally. The man's face was covered in scratches, dirt, and gore. I really needed to do something about those cuts- they would get infected quickly. But who was he, and how had he gotten them?

I made a strangled noise. So many questions!

I decided that I could at least be useful by scouting around. There was a trail through the grasses but it didn't look like the man had looked around much. I slowly stood up, wobbling a little. When I was sure I could walk without falling, I took one step, then another, as my body got used to the feeling of movement. It didn't hurt, and I really had no trouble walking, so I guessed the healers in Italy, or heaven, were pretty good.

There seemed to be a few animals about this morning. I spotted a family of rabbits quickly. They would be good for food. There also were a few herbs I recognized from our meager garden at home. The garden at home was mostly wild anyway, so I guess it was fitting there was a lot of the same stuff here.

An hour later, I had collected a bundle of herbs, and managed to make a small canteen/bucket/blob out of the sturdiest of the weeds. Who knew, maybe the Selection did pay off. Because weaving was _so _important, right? I chuckled to myself, but stopped when I heard a rustling. And then a shout.

"America! Where are you?"

The voice was full of fear and worry, but before I went charging back, I wanted to know how this... stranger knew my name. I crouched down, trying to ignore the headache that came with the sudden movement. The voice sounded deep and hollow, as if the owner hadn't had a meal in days. Maybe he hadn't. But before I felt sorry for the guy, I really needed to know if I was in any danger.

"America! It's me, Maxon!"

I didn't know whether to snort or cry tears of joy. Was it really him?

I peered out from behind some stalks of weeds, still crouched down on the ground. I looked the man up and down quickly. He seemed to be the right height and width, and now that I thought about it, he did seem to resemble him...

I decided, why not? If he was some sort of stalker, I wouldn't stand a chance in running away anyway.

I stood up, slowly this time, and cautiously walked over. His back was to me, so he didn't notice me at first. There was an odd sound coming from his throat. It almost sounded like a sniff. Was he... was he _crying? _

"Maxon," I said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped from surprise, and then turned around.

"America? America!" he said, barreling me in a hug.

"Maxon," I breathed. It felt good to say his name.

And then I realized something- I didn't hate Maxon for what he did. I didn't know how I felt towards him, since all of this was so complicated, but I definitely, positively, didn't hate him.

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I promise I will update soon, though. This chapter is probably like really cheesy, but please bear with me? My apologies. As always, thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or just want to talk to me :)**

**Today's Question: Favorite shipping of all time?**

**My answer: Regina and Robin Hood from Once Upon a Time. Oyaaa**

**Someone the World Forgot: Ahh cyber hug. Yes, my brain is very unique. And I'm kinda like you. Like, the you're and your drives me insane, but most of the time I couldn't care less :P Did that even make sense? Hahaha**

**Fangirl crazi407: Ahh thanks :) I like your pen name, that's totally me after Divergent and Once Upon a Time! **

**Fairy not princess: Ahahaha! I used grammar wrongly! I'm wrongly amazing.. I, like, wrongly... Ok, I'll stop now ;) Haha.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
